This invention relates generally to an exercise system for exercising the lower extremities of the human body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-component kit for therapeutically exercising the lower leg wherein the components of the kit are interchangeable to provide several different lower leg exercises.
Victims of athletic and accident injury, stroke, and certain degenerative disease processes, such as multiple sclerosis, myasthenia gravis and arthritis, benefit from therapeutic exercise of the lower limbs. Patients receive more beneficial results if they can do their therapeutic exercise on a regular basis, even several times a day. Patient participation in the therapeutic exercises is usually increased if the patient can perform the exercises at home or at work without the necessity of traveling to the hospital or clinic for therapy sessions.
Exercise devices available for lower leg exercising are generally limited in their purpose in that they exercise a limited number of muscles. Also, many of the available exercise devices are heavy and difficult to transport which limits the ability of the patient to include therapeutic exercise in their daily life. Many of the exercise devices available are expensive and also complex in their structure requiring added expense in maintenance and repair.
Some available exercise devices make use of elastomeric rubber tubing as resistance to move against. Experience has shown that this tubing easily rolls off the foot, interrupting the exercise routine.
Many available exercise devices have buckles and other types of fasteners that are difficult for patients with limited strength and dexterity to use.
Most available exercise devices do not have devices for measuring amount of movement allowing the patient to measure progress or maintenance of range of motion.
Definitions
Dorsiflexion of the foot is the bending of the foot backwards elevating the toes above the heel. This stretches the back of the lower leg, specifically, stretching the Achilles tendon and occurs when flexing the muscles on top of the foot and in front of the lower leg. The Achilles tendon can also be stretched passively as a result of pulling the toe towards the knee.
Plantar flexion of the foot is bending of the foot downwards, pointing the toes below the heel. This stretches the front of the lower leg and occurs when flexing the back lower leg muscles.
Internal rotation of the foot, rotating the foot about an axis extending through the ankle joint and heel, brings the foot nearer the opposing foot, stretching the muscles attached to the outside of the foot and lower leg and occurs when muscles attached to the inner surface of the foot and lower leg contract. External rotation of the foot, about the same axis, pulls the foot away from the opposing foot, stretching the inside muscles of the foot and lower leg when muscles attached to the outside of the leg and foot contract.
Inversion and eversion are the rotating of the foot about an axis extending from heel to toe, inversion being rotation inward towards the opposing foot, and eversion being rotation outwardly away from the opposing foot. Both exercises promote flexibility of the ankle joint.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an easy-to-use, portable, cost-effective exercise kit that provides and measures a broad range of therapeutic exercises to the lower leg for use in a variety of situations, including rehabilitation departments, in the home and in the work-place, and with a variety of patients, even those with limited motor ability and strength such as those suffering degenerative disease or who are bedridden.